Episode 15: Hoodoo Voodoo/Transcript
00:02 ::there's no place to escape to this is 00:04 ::the last talk on the left that's when 00:10 ::the cannibalism started ladies and 00:16 ::gentlemen welcome to the last podcast on 00:18 ::the left for Marcus Parks I'm VIN Kissel 00:21 ::with this is always the scientist the 00:22 ::mastermind the evil genius that is 00:24 ::Broadway Henry Zebrowski runway and 00:27 ::dancing lovin and Kissin singing and 00:31 ::dancing Broadway Henry Zebrowski 00:34 ::Broadway Andrews a brass key ladies and 00:36 ::gentlemen catches performance right 00:38 ::after How to Succeed in Business Without 00:40 ::Really Trying I'm really tryin to I'm 00:43 ::doing this musical now where it's just 00:44 ::me dressed up as a big egg and I come 00:47 ::out of a chicken's twat 00:49 ::Oh what came first the chickens Twatter 00:51 ::the egg me Henry Zebrowski owes about 00:54 ::scald I came first ha ha don't look at 00:57 ::my love life hello nice if you were you 00:59 ::take it I was hey alright yeah I always 01:02 ::pick up the easy things alright ladies 01:04 ::and gentlemen today we are gonna take a 01:05 ::small break from chasing the boogeyman 01:07 ::I'll tell you our Goods we're tired 01:08 ::we're fat rocky Marcus you go for 01:11 ::another month but Henry man can hide you 01:13 ::know what I mean we didn't know that 01:14 ::about him no and I'm just where we got 01:16 ::our flashlights and we got our fucking 01:19 ::chasing or boogeyman shoes on and 01:20 ::there's just no the poom ways to do it 01:22 ::every week no way to do so we're giving 01:25 ::a small breakout but we did have our 01:26 ::correspondent the very amazing Kiki 01:28 ::caprile go to New Orleans and interview 01:31 ::a live view priest in Monga oh good down 01:35 ::to Jamaica good mood oh my god ah sounds 01:38 ::a little bit like Cleo is that that 01:40 ::madam Cleo I would I have discover all 01:42 ::of my accents the best part about doing 01:44 ::a voodoo segment is that every time I 01:45 ::would do an accident slowly but surely 01:47 ::turns into Jamaican anyway well like 01:49 ::Wisconsin is like oh don't you want to 01:53 ::be outside to cheese Canton 01:56 ::Oh Jamaica I'm so yeah well it sounds 02:02 ::very good I know now I've never been in 02:04 ::New Orleans I know that New Orleans is 02:06 ::an incredibly haunted place absolutely 02:08 ::is because of number one they had a sort 02:11 ::of free slaves community there there was 02:13 ::there was there for a long time 02:14 ::from which they had a huge influx of 02:17 ::African cultural this is the thing from 02:19 1719 to 1731 a lot of African slaves 02:23 ::came over evidently outnumbered the the 02:27 ::European folk they got to go to one 02:28 ::basically they were living there as free 02:30 ::people right but it also infused all 02:33 ::their sort of African cultures but it 02:34 ::was also a haven for criminals and I 02:37 ::like it still is what's part of the 02:38 ::culture yeah it's got it you know it's a 02:40 ::it's the perfect home for rapists in New 02:43 ::Orleans and loved beignets you know like 02:46 ::if you like beignets or crawfish it's 02:48 ::good there as well absolutely and no 02:50 ::voodoo spell can ever be complete 02:52 ::without the shell of a crawfish yeah 02:54 ::that's when you own Orleans is a 02:55 ::fantastic place for them is it true I 02:57 ::have no idea but I would assume you 02:59 ::gotta use some crustacean creatures of 03:01 ::and at some point in every ritual don't 03:03 ::you believe I think so absolutely now 03:05 ::normally I mean on every topic we 03:07 ::normally choose it's like I I get 03:09 ::something we're basically pretty 03:10 ::familiar in but like I'm as I'm as white 03:12 ::as a polar bears nutsack so actually 03:16 ::that's the darkest part on the polar 03:17 ::bears no way that's insane so it's kind 03:19 ::of a gray right um but I know next to 03:24 ::nothing about it and that's why here at 03:27 ::last podcast we're always looking always 03:29 ::out there looking for information if we 03:31 ::don't know it we're gonna send somebody 03:32 ::out in the field and figure it out cool 03:34 ::I want to find informations vagina and I 03:36 ::just want a little hat you're not in the 03:41 ::right spot Henry Henry you looking in 03:43 ::the wrong spot handwork and I'm wobbling 03:45 ::can you double it and real hard to make 03:47 ::you feel some pleasure let's double it 03:51 ::damnit it's like to be with me I would 03:53 ::imagine you should give my girlfriend 03:57 ::all I feel like you're just the man she 03:58 ::wants I just don't even I don't eat the 04:00 ::vagina I just kind of put my lipsticks 04:01 ::to it and bark at it yeah exactly 04:04 ::that were the one connection of Voodoo I 04:10 ::do have is that growing up in what Haven 04:12 ::Queens there was a time when my 04:15 ::neighborhood was basically completely 04:16 ::run by the Mafia for four decades the 04:20 ::good old days 04:20 ::good old days which is really sad but we 04:22 ::used to keep the neighborhood like very 04:23 ::safe but in a mafia type safe and it was 04:26 ::just one night the Mafia literally moved 04:29 ::out and this the a whole new Haitian 04:33 ::population moved into my part of Queens 04:35 ::horse and buggies always like literally 04:37 ::like one day it's big fat Italian guys 04:41 ::and leather jackets hanging outside of 04:42 ::the one place and the next day it was a 04:44 ::giant naked black man proof that's just 04:48 ::where what happened and so naked just a 04:51 ::naked naked man well you know I remember 04:53 ::my mom literally just like going like oh 04:56 ::oh like is all he's just like just naked 04:59 ::man and shoes no thinking sure had shoes 05:02 ::on just entirely well you have to get 05:04 ::dressed to go to the job interviews 05:05 ::concrete is hot in the summer absolutely 05:07 ::they're not stupid I mean the tip of his 05:09 ::dick was probably burning yeah but God 05:11 ::knows but to knew where I lived was it 05:14 ::was Forest Park out in Queens and there 05:17 ::was these rash of rats going on in 05:20 ::association with voodoo because they 05:22 ::would do a lot of animal sacrifice and 05:24 ::in order to it you and it's like the 05:27 ::whole neighborhood was also had these 05:28 ::sort of like voodoo head shops it's like 05:30 ::you go in the back of a sort of any sort 05:32 ::of bodega 05:33 ::and you'd see like a door open and in 05:35 ::the back would be a place where they 05:37 ::just sold food ooh paraphernalia place 05:39 ::goal candles and very so fun stuff a lot 05:41 ::really creepy shit and they still do 05:43 ::that they still do that there are a lot 05:45 ::of bodegas in New York where they still 05:47 ::hold a Haitian voodoo rituals and like 05:49 ::Santeria was huge yeah Berg a couple of 05:52 ::months back to recall that fire that 05:53 ::broke out on the third floor during a 05:55 ::Haitian ritual yeah the hey flames a 05:58 ::sexual ritual to bring to bring good 06:01 ::luck 06:01 ::hi it's fine 06:03 ::killing an old lady well yeah not to her 06:07 ::yeah yeah um when I was ill experienced 06:10 ::mutations you we went out fuck when we 06:12 ::went out into the forest basically was 06:15 ::me and my buddy were playing at the park 06:17 ::and we saw these police lines so we like 06:19 ::ran out into the like wooded area to 06:22 ::look where the police lines were is 06:23 ::where all these rest were happening we 06:26 ::walked past the police lines to this 06:27 ::sort of cleared out area that was like 06:29 ::it was completely cleared out or just 06:30 ::dirt and they they had taken logs and 06:33 ::had like made a circle of logs in this 06:36 ::area and also said ruggsville center of 06:39 ::it was soaked with blood 06:41 ::oh really the floor was soaked with 06:43 ::blood everything was covered in blood it 06:45 ::was just all like filled with like look 06:46 ::like commotion happened there now what 06:48 ::kind of animals do you think it was what 06:49 ::kind of animal blood was it those 06:50 ::chickens and goats chickens and goats 06:52 ::okay what Lord the Lord has really have 06:54 ::the most uh the the classiest palate it 06:58 ::always just seems to be relatively cheap 06:59 ::poultry yeah or goats who's eating goats 07:02 ::anymore I like goat do you like a guy he 07:05 ::goat interesting I would like a more I 07:06 ::wouldn't if I was a god nothing boy grow 07:09 ::don't worry gras foie gras foie gras I 07:12 ::like he didn't go cuz it's like eating 07:13 ::the devil yes yes I like Beale so I like 07:18 ::you are kind of like a veal I am that's 07:20 ::how I keep myself a little caged it just 07:22 ::fits my body my legs a good soft and hmm 07:25 ::so you see our little human wire box but 07:28 ::it's is what I tell it what it's boys if 07:31 ::you're gonna eat me it's MIT it's 07:32 ::because it is lecture plaits I love your 07:35 ::tits and I would love to nibble on them 07:36 ::sometimes so you come upon this place in 07:39 ::Queens it's blood all over the place 07:41 ::what was the initial reaction between 07:42 ::you and your buddy awesome 07:44 ::yeah well with the blood like all we 07:47 ::wanted to do that was great yeah we went 07:49 ::to we looked at it that was it 07:50 ::and then I just and then from then on 07:51 ::you know and you know the Haitians are 07:53 ::it's a very sort of ask Evan Burnett 07:56 ::would say it's a it's a they're they're 07:58 ::a culture that has some backwards issues 08:02 ::well I was watching this show My Big Fat 08:03 ::Gypsy Wedding over the weekend and if 08:06 ::you get a chance really check it out and 08:07 ::it's very Haitian ask you know 08:09 ::everything the rules don't really matter 08:12 ::fellas can just do this thing called 08:13 ::grabbing which is where they just 08:15 ::go in they grab a girl and they force 08:17 ::him to kiss though it's called grab and 08:18 ::just call grabby and it's not rape or 08:21 ::sexual misconduct anything like that 08:22 ::girls are like oh well we got to be 08:25 ::careful out there today because people 08:26 ::are gonna be grabbing and I don't want 08:27 ::to get grabbed that's why I kiss him 08:30 ::you remember Skitch in snow what's 08:32 ::kitchen kitchen is when you grab on if 08:34 ::you're on rollerblades and you grab onto 08:36 ::the back of a pickup truck or it's like 08:39 ::some sort of SUV and ride with it oh 08:40 ::it's video game called Skitch in Oh 08:43 ::Larry yeah it's like Skitch and there 08:45 ::should be a video game called grabbin 08:47 ::grabbin what do you do you grab a girl 08:49 ::yeah it's very fun I mean they dress 08:51 ::very very slutty over there similar to 08:53 ::the Haitian gals they dress beautiful as 08:55 ::well well the Haitian Vodou is also 08:57 ::that's where we get the word zombie from 08:59 ::is that right now yeah so get dried to 09:01 ::bring people back to life for years oh 09:03 ::no what uh what zombification is what 09:06 ::they actually do in haiti is uh it's it 09:08 ::was all laid out in this book which was 09:10 ::later made into a movie with Bill 09:11 ::Pullman Coleman hey Bowman which one the 09:14 ::serpent in rainbow which one's destroyed 09:17 ::is a rainbow Henry yeah see the you know 09:19 ::ladies and gentlemen this is the last 09:21 ::podcast recommendation in the rainbow 09:23 ::you will not not be you will not go away 09:26 ::the same yeah it's all about Haitian 09:27 ::voodoo and we you're gonna feel it in 09:29 ::your testicles the last scene is guest 09:31 ::ball-breaking seen in in television 09:34 ::history I like it yeah exactly you're 09:36 ::really gonna like this movie but now 09:37 ::every single Japanese businessman jacks 09:39 ::off to the end of them because it is 09:41 ::just testicle fortitude and it's at best 09:45 ::well how they actually do the zombies 09:47 ::it's a powder type thing and the they'll 09:50 ::use this powder and essentially destroys 09:52 ::it's like a lobotomy huh yeah it's why 09:55 ::doesn't actually kill them it doesn't 09:56 ::actually kill them no it's like a 09:57 ::lobotomy type thing we're they're kind 10:00 ::of out for three days or so and the wake 10:02 ::back up again but they have no real 10:05 ::mental functions whatsoever and they 10:07 ::just take commands you can tell us some 10:09 ::of the good guys yeah we need to get 10:11 ::some of this yeah and that's a there and 10:13 ::they were just known as The Walking Dead 10:14 ::because they had no yeah motion 10:19 ::I fish it sounds like as well yeah 10:21 ::that's what that's where we get the 10:22 ::concept of zombies that's really sweet 10:25 ::now do the movie white zombie like 1930s 10:28 ::movie why tell me with Bela Lugosi I 10:30 ::thought that coin the phrase ambience 10:35 ::all visits a Haitian word okay 10:37 ::yeah but it's probably like so yeah like 10:42 ::that's like you can uh yeah it's a 10:44 ::zombie now oh you need answers 10:48 ::white zombie is a very interesting 10:50 ::looking film but it is boring because it 10:53 ::is old that's right a white zombie and 10:54 ::surfing in the rainbow if you want to 10:56 ::watch some high-quality 10:57 ::voodoo type film I Tommy I'll be watch 11:00 ::very stoned or you know what you can do 11:02 ::if you have never an off the sound 11:04 ::liquid on an alloy to the wall yeah 11:06 ::you'll be amazed it's the same thing 11:08 ::just just like Wizard of Oz yeah what I 11:10 ::did man eat a couple xanax smoke a 11:12 ::fuckin bowl and then just you know put 11:14 ::your a plastic bag of her head for like 11:15 ::three minutes and then just watch that 11:18 ::movie it's really good the idea and you 11:20 ::mentioned of course the hauntings in New 11:22 ::Orleans the famous house that our 11:24 ::correspondent Kiki also went to the 11:26 ::Laurel lalalaura house lalalaura house 11:29 ::yes the lalalaura house and say that 11:31 ::again la la Laurie how is it spelled la 11:35 ::la you are AI e la la Laurie I thought 11:39 ::you just can't read you're a fucking 11:41 ::asshole that you're you're drunk not 11:45 ::drunk but I can't read so what is wrong 11:48 ::with hell 11:52 ::oh no man I think you've had enough 11:54 ::giveaways Big O son ah yes when come on 12:00 ::Nadia light or did you ever grow obvious 12:04 ::no I'm gonna put put goals here in the 12:08 ::morning cause I'm out i'm a boudreaux 12:10 ::here going out solo lord invention who 12:15 ::was established 150 years ago in New 12:18 ::Orleans a lot of slave action happened 12:20 ::there a lot of brutal sexual thing slave 12:22 ::actions that like slave fight scene 12:24 ::slave fight scenes slave you reap your 12:27 ::run rapier two slaves one enters both 12:31 ::get bought that's right neither of them 12:34 ::really get to leave so that's kind of 12:37 ::sad it's in the French Quarter there 12:38 ::it's now owned by horses slave wisly 12:42 ::snakes omar epps in slave first is slave 12:46 ::seven Wow who's in the first one um 12:49 ::there was a pointier yeah and then of 12:54 ::course that guy from Star Trek I 12:56 ::remember hat would be levar burton 12:58 ::future future blind yeah that's right I 13:01 ::think that's what it wasn't that his 13:02 ::name on the show yeah future glory what 13:04 ::was his name on the on Star Trek Geordi 13:06 ::LaForge Geordi Oh Geordi that's a story 13:09 ::Geordi LaForge Geordi LaForge why are 13:12 ::you making that face Geordi LaForge is a 13:15 ::bad name for the Futurity come yet 13:18 ::Geordi no i'm jory laughs ooh I mean 13:20 ::it's no John Luc Picard or William Riker 13:23 ::what are these little black rose' 13:24 ::fucking names in Star Trek it's the 13:26 ::future card the French don't win in the 13:29 ::future I've seen the man maybe the 13:32 ::Creoles win in the end that's what it is 13:34 ::voodoo does it maybe they all do that's 13:37 ::what Sartre comes from it's just a 13:38 ::culture of voodoo priestesses that just 13:41 ::made all these bald white men it's 13:43 ::possible I mean you look at that Klingon 13:45 ::come on down to the duck trick and 13:47 ::praise ABBA good crop it up come on yeah 13:51 ::all right we're gonna bring in keiki our 13:53 ::number one gal and correspondence I 13:56 ::don't mean to add a layer of racism to 14:01 ::this show I know I mean that's why 14:03 ::you're racist because you don't mean to 14:04 ::do it 14:05 ::like happens it is beautiful he gay get 14:10 ::that get to white ass turn up Mel what 14:13 ::you got your yd up walk get gap you come 14:17 ::out gig a gay girl alright then you 14:20 ::gotta go get her I gotta go get her 14:22 ::yeah you're gonna oh you have a toast 14:24 ::yourself the bones there your your toast 14:26 ::you said the bones and you get your 14:28 ::future ed 14:29 ::I have ya have ya have your back oh oh 14:36 ::now you're being shiny well somebody's 14:39 ::gotta be Chinese cuz you're dropping the 14:41 ::ball on it this week it is a hot room 14:44 ::key key Oh kicki it's like it's really 14:48 ::not it's not fun 14:51 ::what boy bottom-4 McNown might be atcha 15:00 ::Mukai bumbaclot bumbaclot embrace be 15:05 ::John in this thing oh he went back Mecca 15:11 ::welcome back would you like a Kaka oh 15:14 ::yeah you have a cracker they've been 15:16 ::here for a few days but these things 15:17 ::have hands on the cracker damn great to 15:20 ::see them jump those crackers so many 15:23 ::preservatives in there you mentioned a 15:25 ::cracker of a cracker um oh yes please 15:27 ::Gregor luck give me a cracker oh it's 15:30 ::too old for me ah Jamaica I don't even 15:35 ::think I'm gonna cut out any of this no 15:36 ::don't bother it's just so fun all right 15:41 ::we got Giggy with us Kiki thanks so much 15:44 ::so you went on a voyage to New Orleans 15:46 ::you met with a voodoo priestess you look 15:48 ::good where are your beads did you it by 15:50 ::the way Howard did anyone offer you bees 15:52 ::to show they get any beads no beads at 15:54 ::all it was the offseason a lot of 15:56 ::there's war I just feel like there's an 15:58 ::offseason for tits yes 16:00 ::well not in New York that's right there 16:03 ::the one weekend when there wasn't some 16:05 ::kind of festival going on oh well it was 16:07 ::kind of nice you can actually walk down 16:09 ::the street no and let's vomit all over 16:11 ::the sand so everything like that well 16:13 ::it's still it's still a good 16:14 ::lavalla yeah absolutely - crawfish and 16:17 ::dancin mixin that's absolute games so 16:20 ::Kiki let it drink hurricanes right drink 16:23 ::hurricanes oh my god so you were down 16:27 ::there in New Orleans and you got to 16:28 ::interview a voodoo priestess what was 16:30 ::her name 16:30 ::priestess Miriam okay and now she was a 16:33 ::nicer gal and she was a little 16:34 ::apprehensive at first correct yeah she 16:36 ::is a 67 year old african-american lady 16:40 ::fantastic she Jamaican no she was born 16:43 ::in Mississippi interesting and so are 16:46 ::you gonna go from there yeah from this 16:50 ::out see up at Leon and she's the 16:54 ::priestess of the Buddhist spiritual 16:56 ::temple okay now do they have different 16:59 ::like denominations in Voodoo did you 17:00 ::find that out or no they do they have 17:02 ::new or a Louisiana voodoo and they also 17:05 ::have Haitian voodoo and they have 17:07 ::southern hoodoo whoa hoodoo southerner 17:10 ::who do was just like a book song lirik 17:13 ::every time someone walks in the door 17:15 ::these doubts of a hoodoo hey oh I'll be 17:19 ::left there for pies on this block yup 17:23 ::how's hoodoo be taking these pies Boesel 17:28 ::sounds like a sexual move the southern 17:30 ::hoodoo southern hoodoo yeah you just 17:32 ::suck on the heels until I pull it's a 17:37 ::very attractive add that I would like to 17:40 ::see it done to my studio and you yell 17:42 ::who do when you come exactly so you're 17:47 ::interviewing the fantastic voodoo 17:49 ::priestess and which one of those three 17:50 ::categories does she fall under she falls 17:53 ::under Haitian voodoo she's Haitian now 17:56 ::is Haitian voodoo more serious than 17:58 ::Louisiana voodoo I don't think so I 18:00 ::think the Louisiana voodoo has more of a 18:04 ::blend of Catholicism okay okay like 18:07 ::scent like Santeria yeah interesting 18:10 ::so do is it there are there war like the 18:13 ::Catholics and the Episcopalians they 18:15 ::don't get along are they does she not 18:17 ::agree with these uh these southern 18:19 ::hoodoos or Louisiana Voodoo's I don't 18:21 ::think there's really a rivalry that's 18:23 ::gonna read all that I want that I'm 18:24 ::aware yeah yeah they should renew just 18:26 ::more it's like pure 18:27 ::doing where the other the the Louisiana 18:30 ::they put like Virgin Mary in it and so 18:32 ::right so when you showed up 18:34 ::and you want to have the field recorder 18:35 ::what did she tell you because I love it 18:36 ::I love the text message so high I showed 18:38 ::up to her shop on rampart Street in the 18:41 ::French Quarter and it's an actual shop 18:44 ::the front part so we go in and there's 18:47 ::there's a sign about what you have to do 18:50 ::when you enter like enter with peace in 18:51 ::your heart go to priestess but stand I 18:56 ::have in my heart so I enter and she's 18:58 ::behind the counter and the front part is 19:00 ::it like just selling like yeah you do 19:03 ::stuff and didn't have like marijuana 19:05 ::products my name's yeah okay good yeah 19:07 ::John Olsen shop cuz there's a lot of 19:10 ::like fake voodoo places okay especially 19:14 ::on Bourbon Street 19:15 ::oh there's like kind of like for 19:16 ::tourists right yeah just me out there 19:18 ::dress with a rap on my head just going 19:21 ::come on jump up but good your septum ads 19:25 ::oh I gotta go in there he seems like a 19:28 ::real voodoo priestess schedule yes we go 19:30 ::in and I'm with two other girlfriends 19:33 ::and there's a bunch of other people in 19:35 ::the shop as well and she's when you're 19:36 ::getting creaky she's behind the counter 19:38 ::and we're kind of looking around and 19:41 ::she's like oh like what's your deal and 19:43 ::I so like when you walk in you're like 19:45 ::are you looking to buy or just browsing 19:48 ::you're like I'm looking to buy I'm I 19:50 ::want to buy some voodoo I want to buy 19:52 ::booty magic give me three booties I'm 19:55 ::like oh you know I we got left is Hootie 19:57 ::I'm really I'm really interested in 19:59 ::voodoo like could I talk to you about it 20:03 ::and she just off the bat she did not 20:05 ::like me why is that you thinking I did 20:08 ::or what actually I think because she 20:09 ::misunderstood me I told her that I 20:12 ::didn't know anything about voodoo and I 20:14 ::wanted to learn and I think she 20:16 ::misunderstood me and thought that I said 20:18 ::that I knew a lot about it oh okay oh 20:21 ::yeah which is hard it's Oliver Dupree 20:23 ::says looks oh you knew voodoo Oh guts 20:26 ::grow you know what's funny is I do 20:27 ::voodoo - yeah that's Andres yeah I do I 20:30 ::tell some pretty funny jokes to the docs 20:32 ::yeah yeah guys think I'm quite a 20:33 ::comedian myself about the deadly drug 20:36 ::about the two boys walking into a bar 20:39 ::yeah so she loves it but she 20:41 ::my friends and she was like kind of 20:43 ::doing reading she was like oh I can tell 20:45 ::you you're sad you must miss someone and 20:49 ::just crying for fuel like I'm just my 20:51 ::boyfriend he's in Baton Rouge oh oh yeah 20:54 ::that's far and that she wouldn't let us 20:58 ::have our phones out because she was 21:00 ::afraid that we were gonna like take 21:01 ::pictures and like steal her so he had 21:03 ::the same thing happen when we went to 21:04 ::visit the psychic where they were really 21:06 ::uppity about us excuse me yeah there's 21:11 ::like the front room that was a shop and 21:13 ::then there was a middle room that you 21:14 ::could see had all the jars of like the 21:16 ::herbs and all I thought you were gonna 21:18 ::say like pickled little fetuses no there 21:20 ::was no make it legit no it had like all 21:22 ::the herbs and stuff and it had a big 21:25 ::sign it says you must ask ask permission 21:26 ::to enter cool so we didn't go back there 21:29 ::it's like the adult video section it's 21:32 ::like the only video yeah except it's a 21:33 ::bunch of Voodoo yeah well you know one 21:36 ::makes you hard another one cut the dick 21:38 ::off 21:38 ::voodoo makes your penis shrink and fall 21:40 ::off um so it's true though I thought it 21:44 ::was no more than a tune that there was 21:47 ::Louisiana so I mentioned that I wanted 21:49 ::to talk to her and kind of like explain 21:51 ::the podcast and she would just say she 21:53 ::just started talking about Fox News and 21:56 ::what my ambitions were if I want to work 21:59 ::for Fox News and if you wanna be the 22:01 ::next if I want to be the next Glenn Beck 22:03 ::is really bad which is yeah the thing is 22:06 ::that it is actually your dream which was 22:08 ::she's a pretty good psychic yeah there 22:10 ::ender where there were a lot of pictures 22:12 ::of Barack Obama around those Warren she 22:15 ::had a big flag that had like a picture 22:18 ::of him and some like African well I'm 22:20 ::sure he's gonna love that for his 22:21 ::reelection campaign yeah yeah the border 22:23 ::like booty who loves me he's got the 22:25 ::Voodoo vote yeah oh you know how you 22:27 ::know sell him your stumping for Obama 22:28 ::what are you gonna say Henry oh you know 22:30 ::voodoo my godness over the mark mama oh 22:36 ::did you get to see lots of girls I loved 22:39 ::America look mama 22:42 ::that's jaw really continue I'm like that 22:44 ::Kiki no she did not just load she was 22:47 ::very slow talking and she's kind of 22:49 ::quiet did you have a lazy eye or 22:51 ::anything she didn't she didn't have any 22:53 ::like 22:53 ::shouldn't have any crazy physical do you 22:56 ::have any like psychic weird sack eul's 22:59 ::like that we had our side the one I 23:00 ::think they're fake still but no she just 23:03 ::looks like a like an old grandma looking 23:05 ::oh oh so you can trust her yeah just 23:07 ::look at the matrix yeah you know was it 23:09 ::like that yeah like that what I was 23:12 ::talking about voodoo so you get in oh 23:14 ::yeah so then she but she told me to come 23:17 ::back then if I was really interested I 23:18 ::should come back the next day cool 23:20 ::because she said one o'clock come back 23:21 ::tomorrow at 1:00 I don't have anything 23:23 ::going on come back so it come back the 23:25 ::next day and I go into the storefront 23:27 ::and she's in the back and there's her 23:30 ::assistant at the desk I'm like oh I'm 23:32 ::here to see Miriam and she's like oh who 23:34 ::can I tell is calling upon her I just 23:38 ::gotta be a dry eye you still abundant 23:40 ::o'clock appointment so Marion of kaykai 23:44 ::she goes in the back and Miriam comes 23:47 ::out and she's like ah oh I can't believe 23:49 ::you actually came back like I'm really 23:50 ::surprised yeah but what do you think she 23:53 ::just thought she was scaring you off 23:55 ::yeah so um so she's like okay come with 23:57 ::me 23:58 ::so my goodness that's a scary feeling go 24:00 ::back through the like the first part 24:02 ::that's the store and then we go through 24:03 ::the second part that has all the herbs 24:06 ::and then there's a third room that is 24:08 ::kind of like her office okay you go out 24:11 ::and there's a courtyard and we walk 24:12 ::across a courtyard and we go into this 24:14 ::other building that is her spiritual 24:18 ::temple no and I have some pitiful 24:21 ::flat-screen TV no it did not it was like 24:24 ::our psychic gotta watch me today it was 24:26 ::about the size of the theater upstairs 24:28 ::okay maybe a nice nice we're talking 24:30 ::about 30 by 50 yeah Oh fifty maybe a 24:33 ::little bit longer a little little longer 24:36 ::so it's just like crazy shit everywhere 24:40 ::there's tapestries it's like covered in 24:43 ::tapestry thank God I would glad here you 24:45 ::walk in there just a Simpsons movie 24:47 ::poster yeah like two of those like 24:49 ::electric pole you touch it and you makes 24:51 ::your hair stand up oh that would 24:52 ::actually pretty odd I would like that 24:53 ::yeah there's to those things would get 24:55 ::all the nails sticking out of it statues 24:57 ::all like olives is it all kind of like 25:01 ::mismatched stuff is right stuff whatever 25:03 ::you related 25:04 ::like over the last 17 years yeah she 25:06 ::just she storms the docks and it builds 25:07 ::whatever was ever on loose ships yeah 25:10 ::and then there's also like dollars just 25:13 ::money had money everywhere there's like 25:15 ::dollar bills everywhere that you read 25:17 ::left operand also a lotta bottles of 25:20 ::alcohol nice so she wasn't heavy 25:22 ::alcoholic you well I think no they 25:23 ::weren't open so it's well ramen ramen is 25:26 ::a really big part of Haitian Vodou yeah 25:28 ::ring like a Darrell but a lot of malibu 25:30 ::bottles coconut rum yeah I don't know 25:36 ::how it all got no back walk or not Rama 25:38 ::get ever comin um never make huh I don't 25:41 ::know what it is but it's specifically 25:43 ::Haitian Vodou rum is a really big part 25:44 ::of it alright I like that about it's a 25:46 ::sweet sweet tasting liqueur I like 25:47 ::mojitos I love them anybody pre-seasoned 25:50 ::would so she call you child a lot like 25:53 ::come with me child no no she didn't 25:57 ::oh that's actually she said your name 25:58 ::that's nice so you went back there and 26:01 ::you slammed a whole bunch of her room 26:03 ::and she got super pissed off put a curse 26:04 ::on you and now you're gonna kill us I'm 26:06 ::here okay good so what happened so 26:08 ::you're badly oh and me go to the front 26:10 ::where her like kind of altar table is 26:12 ::and Susie she ever did animal sacrifices 26:15 ::on it I don't know people kill chickens 26:18 ::just to eat him so you'd want Joel to do 26:20 ::ask her about that and she didn't really 26:22 ::answer my question oh she did then yeah 26:25 ::definitely 26:26 ::absolutely so yes she has he's like 26:27 ::wooded chairs that are painted like 26:30 ::brightly painted so she sits in her 26:32 ::altar chair which had like a orthopedic 26:35 ::massage thing on it oh that's good 26:38 ::though no not a booty could ever fix a 26:40 ::bad long baby look at me and all the 26:42 ::whoo do that I do and the who do that 26:44 ::she does when I go to see a doctor 26:46 ::that's right I can just the more you 26:48 ::throw in Voodoo and hoodoo into 26:50 ::sentences the more you could sound like 26:52 ::you're saying things that have meaning 26:54 ::something but don't at all I mean it's a 26:56 ::total hoodoo point absolutely you know 26:58 ::when you boo do who do 26:59 ::Rudy I think after this I'm gonna go 27:01 ::have a hoodoo sandwich absolutely I 27:03 ::don't know man I'm sorry the train was 27:05 ::all her hoodoo Voodoo's of the voodoo 27:07 ::hoodoo you know uh so you're out there 27:09 ::she's getting good lumbar support 27:11 ::because God knows not no animal 27:13 ::sacrifice could ever fix a bad lower 27:15 ::back and she talks to you about what um 27:17 ::so I just 27:18 ::ask her I'm sitting in chair next to her 27:20 ::and I just ask her to like never get 27:22 ::lesbian ish no tension okay I asked her 27:24 ::I kind of just like explained some of 27:26 ::the history of Voodoo at this point she 27:28 ::was allowing me to record her Oh rule 27:31 ::yeah 27:32 ::but then after like three minutes she's 27:34 ::like it's disrupting my vibes or 27:36 ::whatever and she asked me to turn it off 27:37 ::but then nothing was recorded so I think 27:40 ::there was she had put a voodoo hey do 27:44 ::you have but three minutes of dead air 27:45 ::no it just like hadn't recorded that's 27:47 ::all healing him yeah so I don't 27:49 ::that was impressive by the way then so I 27:51 ::think she actually did like put a voodoo 27:53 ::spell on it don't block it out really 27:56 ::interesting what are the main points 27:57 ::that you hit when you guys were talking 27:58 ::the problem is she didn't really answer 28:00 ::any of my questions 28:02 ::psychics Jennifer I'm telling you to 28:04 ::call her now look I'm right here I'm 28:05 ::right call she would look at my magic 28:08 ::grease to boil it not to see you all you 28:10 ::got to begin I would ask her questions I 28:13 ::started off with the general history 28:15 ::like you're like the someone who's new 28:18 ::to voodoo what what do I need to know 28:21 ::about it yeah what's all the Hoodoo 28:22 ::about voodoo er yeah that's all about 28:25 ::she just kept like she talked for like 28:27 15 minutes without stopping but she 28:29 ::didn't really say anything she was just 28:32 ::all about like the spirit and within you 28:34 ::and people happens Mary dude I kind of I 28:41 ::have to hear one more hoodoo thing about 28:43 ::voodoo I am gonna divorce you madam Cleo 28:45 ::I'm out of here Cleo Oh call me later 28:48 ::well what is like the most interesting 28:50 ::chunk did she have anything about like 28:52 ::history or people she's medicine yeah 28:53 ::one thing that was interesting to me was 28:55 ::I was talking to her about how in voodoo 28:58 ::it's one of the only religions that has 29:00 ::women as like the highest yeah it's kind 29:03 ::of interesting to me so I was talking to 29:05 ::her about that and she said it's because 29:07 ::a lot of Voodoo started as like healing 29:09 ::yeah so when people were hurt or if you 29:12 ::had a rash or a wound it was like 29:14 ::learning what like plants in like mud or 29:17 ::whatever you would put on the wound 29:19 ::well that's the first person you go 29:20 ::running to after you get bruises your 29:22 ::mother because if you go to their 29:23 ::father's yell you for getting hurt no 29:25 ::you stick it out 29:26 ::yes also a lot of Voodoo is 29:28 ::to people's problems yes you said it 29:30 ::when women come to her it's more about 29:32 ::like relationships either love 29:35 ::relationships or with family that's 29:37 ::tough and when men come to her it's just 29:39 ::asking her when they're gonna get rich 29:41 ::yeah of course not a man when am I gonna 29:44 ::get rich okay when am I ever gonna 29:46 ::whatever actually have sex yeah that's 29:48 ::what that means now so I get very 29:50 ::interesting it reminds me of a book I 29:52 ::read called the cosmic serpent it talks 29:53 ::about the like witch doctor role in 29:57 ::tribal cultures and about how they 29:59 ::believe because a lot of it I don't know 30:01 ::maybe a backtrack does it do they 30:03 ::overuse hallucinogens in voodoo I tried 30:06 ::to ask her about that kind of stuff and 30:08 ::she didn't really say they're talking 30:10 ::about how hallucinogens open up doors to 30:12 ::natural knowledge about what to use in 30:14 ::the yeah is it more of a hoodoo I think 30:16 ::it's more of a who yeah she was more 30:18 ::she's where these do whose are coming 30:19 ::from yeah the dude was a whole different 30:21 ::group of people they're actually know 30:22 ::nothing to do with voodoo or hoodoo 30:23 ::that's weird 30:24 ::yeah they all just work at McDonald's 30:25 ::and done piss on the fries but you never 30:29 ::know whether up to over there but yeah 30:32 ::that's another question we was talking 30:33 ::about how like there was a role for 30:36 ::either a woman or a man in any sort of 30:37 ::tribe that would be psychotherapists or 30:40 ::healer and doctor and would have a Debby 30:42 ::encyclopedic knowledge of nature around 30:45 ::them basically from hallucinogens and I 30:48 ::love those things I think well I want to 30:49 ::get also apparently yeah I mean I guess 30:51 ::that would be the one thing that they 30:52 ::kind of keep quiet it's very illegal 30:53 ::those hallucinogens and also it's sort 30:55 ::of like the revealing the mirrors in 30:58 ::your magic act like you're just like oh 30:59 ::now I just get everybody trick really 31:01 ::hard on acid and that's where they see 31:02 ::everything but speed of seeing things in 31:05 ::ghosts of that nature you also got to to 31:07 ::were the very very haunted lalla Laurie 31:09 ::house Laurie Laurie house oh just really 31:14 ::quickly tell us about that experience 31:15 ::did you experience anything supernatural 31:17 ::did you feel a vibe or unfortunately I 31:19 ::did not but it was very creepy it's 31:21 ::actually it just man by Nicolas Cage not 31:24 ::anymore he just sold it and he did yeah 31:26 ::there's a lot of money for only two 31:28 ::million dollars which I thought was a 31:29 ::pretty good deal she's getting rid of 31:31 ::property left and we bought it 31:33 ::he bought it for 3.4 million well this 31:35 ::is why the man is going bankrupt yeah 31:37 ::there's actually a really good interview 31:38 ::that he did in 2008 on Letterman it's a 31:41 10-minute interview just about the house 31:43 ::check that YouTube that yeah it's on him 31:46 ::who youtube.com how does that spell that 31:49 ::Y O O T O O B it's actually a chori 31:53 ::oh-oh-oh youtube.com 31:56 ::oh who do YouTube so the lola l'oréal's 31:58 ::you didn't feel anything there but it 32:00 ::was a good experience 32:00 ::yeah it's very creepy she tortured a 32:03 ::bunch of her slaves fantastic and that 32:06 ::cook was chained to the kitchen and they 32:08 ::were having a big party to cook 32:10 ::purposely set fire to the kitchen so 32:12 ::that the slaves would be found she would 32:15 ::be like exposed Wow 32:17 ::that's also and that was in 1883 I think 32:21 ::which is way after slaves were made 32:23 ::illegal like slavery was legal right 32:25 ::it's about fun but three years after the 32:29 ::Emancipation Proclamation yeah I think I 32:31 ::was like I think that was eight I think 32:33 ::Emancipation Proclamation so not a rhyme 32:35 ::the Emancipation Proclamation 32:37 ::amantha in 1884 let slaves were made 32:42 ::person okay yeah I remember that that's 32:44 ::the one right yeah Emancipation 32:46 ::Proclamation made it worse for us cuz 32:47 ::we're white not black yeah those 32:51 ::acronyms it's like mom what's it um with 32:53 ::that ROYGBIV yeah ROYGBIV yeah yeah red 32:57 ::orange yellow blue great this is just so 33:01 ::much harder to say that they're not 33:02 ::gutters I don't know the colors of the 33:04 ::rainbow I don't you know what I realize 33:06 ::over over time I don't fucking need to 33:08 ::know you'll never do no one has ever 33:10 ::asked me hey Henry you won't get this 33:13 ::part unless you identify all the colors 33:14 ::of the rainbow except for that one time 33:16 ::well the same is important all right 33:19 ::Kiki thank you so much you're the best 33:20 ::Kiki I you're the absolute value thank 33:22 ::you thanks for having me absolutely any 33:24 ::time all right for last pockets unless 33:26 ::Martin Marcus parson Ben Kissel and to 33:28 ::see me you got to go down the Great 33:30 ::White Way of Broadway 33:32 ::a way to browse another night another 33:35 ::show another night another Zoma rockyaha 33:40 ::back water cure my goosed elation a 33:44 ::goose elation put a meatball in it the 33:48 ::show's is getting better and better 33:49 ::they've really really learning at a 33:50 ::rapid show we're just so we're getting 33:53 ::there 33:53 ::I'm so hot. I'm just drenched. It's horrible.